Power Rangers: Lovers in Space
by LordofGoodness
Summary: An AndrosXAshley fic. Andros and Ashley fight against an army of enemies. Enjoy!


Andros, the Red Space Ranger, was sitting alone in the bridge of the Astro Megaship. The other Rangers had went down to another star system in search of clues for Zordon's whereabouts. Suddenly, the door opened a girl came to the room. She was Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger.

"Hello, Andros." said Ashley with a smile.

"Oh, hey Ashley." replied Andros.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Andros. "About Zordon, Astronema, all the fighting we have to do to save Earth. After so many searching and looking for, I don't think we're going to find Zordon at this rate."

"Don't talk like that." replied Ashley warmly. "We can find Zordon. You just need to have faith."

"Yeah, thanks." replied the Red Ranger.

Suddenly, alarms went off all over the ship.

"Andros, we detect a group of Quantrons are attacking Angel Grove." said DECA, the ship's computer.

"What? Put it onscreen." Andros ordered.

DECA complied and an image appeared on the ship's viewport. It showed a small force of Quantrons marching on Angel Grove. The image dissapeared and the two Rangers knew what to do. Andros and Ashley ran to to the Jump Tubes, arriving to Earth.

Arrving to Angel Grove, the two Rangers found the Quantrons.

"Are you ready?" asked Andros.

"Yeah." replied Ashley. The two Rangers pulled out their Astro Morphers.

"Let's rocket!"

The two morphed into Ranger form. Standing for battle, the two Rangers prepared their weapons.

"Spiral Saber!"

"Star Slinger!"

The Rangers engaged against the Quantrons. Despite the Ranger's best efforts, the Quantrons were superior in number. A Quantron suddenly hit Andros in the back of the head, and threw him to the ground.

"Andros, wait, I'm coming." said Ashley. But suddenly, she was hit by an energty blast. Two enemies appeared, they were Ecliptor and Darkonda.

"Well, well, well, but if it isn't the Power Rangers." said Ecliptor in a mocking laugh.

"It's time the Rangers to be destroyed, don't you think, Ecliptor?" asked Darkonda.

"Yes, and with the worthless Rangers destroyed, nothing will stand against us."

"That's what you think." Ashley said, standing back up. She pulled out her Astro Blaster and shot the two evil warriors. But the blasts bounced off harmlessly from them. She engaged them in physical combat. However, Ecliptor punched her in the jaw and Darkonda kicked her in the stomach. But she stood back up. She would not lose. Not to anyone. Not to these villains.

She attacked once again, but the villains overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground. Ashley demorphed and was left vulnerable. The two villains continued attacking her. Blackness came to Ashley. This lessened the pain Ecliptor and Darkonda were causing her. But they would continue attacking her, even after she was dead.

"Andros..." said Ashley before she lost consciousness.

"Ashley!" said Andros, freeing himself from the Quantrons. Suddenly, he pulled out his Battlizer Gauntlet. He pressed the 3 button.

"Red Battlized Ranger!"

Andors had transformed into his most powerful Ranger form. "Hey, you!" shouted the Red Ranger.

"What!?" said Ecliptor as Andros flew to him and Darkonda. Andros suddenly attacked them and threw them to a wall. Ecliptor used his sword against Andros. But he easily evaded the attacks and punched him in the stomach and blasted him through a wall. Darkonda attacked Andros, but he punched him in the face and blasted his missiles directly at his face. The Red Ranger had defeated them.

Andros then rose up to the sky and blasted missiles to the Quantrons, completely destroying them.

"No. No." said Ecliptor in disbelief that his army was destroyed. He grabbed his sword and tried to attack Andros again.

"Forget it, Ecliptor." said Darkonda, grabbing Ecliptor. "As much as I dislike you, you will not win against a Ranger this powerful. We need to escape." He then teleported away.

"This isn't over, Red Ranger." replied Ecliptor as he teleported away.

Andros then walked to Ashley and carried her in his arms. He then teleported to the Astro Megaship.

Later, Ashley woke up in a bed. She was in the med bay. Standing beside her was Andros.

"Andros? What happened?" asked Ashley.

"Don't worry. I defeated Ecliptor and Darkonda, but they escaped." Andros replied.

"Oh, well, thank you for saving me." replied Ashley with a smile.

Andros also smiled and left her to rest for a while. A few hours later, Ashley had recovered and left the medical bay. She found Andros alone in the engine room, working in a console.

"Hello, Andros." said Ashley.

"Oh, hey, Ashley." replied Andros. "Are you okay?"

Ashley suddenly embraced Andros, stunning the Red Ranger.

"I am now. Thank you, Andros." The two engaged in a kiss.

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Andros."

The two then went to sleep in Andros's bed with a smile in their faces.

The End


End file.
